Hells Nightmare
by SamTheKingOfHell
Summary: Perseus, The First Child of Kronos and Rhea. Betrayed by his bastard brother Zeus out of jealousy. His wife killed, His child stolen and his powers taken he will fight. I've decided to say screw and give you the main relationship pairing which is Pertimis. T for gore ;). Love you all SamTheKingOfHell.
1. Prologue

**_SamTheKingOfHell and HuntressOfFlames hold no ownership of the Percy Jackson Series or the Greek gods except maybe our insanity. On the positive note we own this story line and we say to those wanting to take it. "Piss Off". May this be recognized as a disclaimer Ya assholes._**

 ** _Prologue_**

It was a particularly stormy solstice this winter. Rain was splattering against the windows of apartments in Manhattan, and thunder shouting in the distance, but in the Kingdom of Olympus all was well. It was time for the council to convene.

As per usual Zeus blathered on and on about how great he was and how big his bloody dick was but he is not important at this very moment. If you went into the future around 3 hours, you would find Apollo lying on the ground, clearly dead, the Olympian gods looking shocked and Zeus looking panicked. Now go back 10 or so minutes and press play.

A thud echoed across the vast throne room. Thirteen pairs of eyes flickered to where Apollo had just collapsed. Whimpering and whining, the handsome young god twisted and turned, clearly having a nightmarish vision.

"No, No. Get away from me. GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed, clawing at his face. "NO. I WILL NEVER TELL HER. I SWORE I WOULDN'T!" he cried.

The gathered gods looked in shock as the babymaker of their group collapsed, shivering and shaking.

"NO NO NO NO N-" He stopped.

Slowly he floated up, as if he was weightless. He reached his feet and he stood there.

The gods looked at him, clearly cautious on how they should approach this, when his head whipped up and where his once beautiful, sky blue eyes were only irises of green. He was lifted up, a great wind affecting the throne room but he was not being disturbed by the . He floated in front of his throne, and in what felt like a wait that lasted for eternity, his mouth and eyes exploded into a torrent of green smoke.

The Oracle had been called forth.

The green smoke coiled and twisted like a snake, wrapping itself around Apollo's body. A scream escaped the smoke, not one of Apollo's, but one that sounded like a thousand voices, all in unanimous agreement that they were in pain.

"A horse of bone,

A sword of stone,

Shall bring this world to hell,

RUN MY LORDS. RUN. FOR WHAT IS COMING YOU SHALL NOT STOP. FOR THE ONCOMING STORM HAS BEEN BROUGHT UPON YOU AND YOU SHALL BE JUDGED, RUN MY LORDS AND MAY THE FATES HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOULS!"

And with that last word, fire erupted from Apollo's skin, twisting and curling into the smoke.

Combining to create an unholy bastard, made from pain and death.

With a flash of power and light, Olympus fell into darkness.

Within moments, Greek Fire flickered back into life and shone upon what was once Apollo's beautiful eyes, which were now ghastly holes full of black smoke and pouring red blood.

And on the wall, written behind a throne of stone devoid of any power, were the words:

"With Love,

Perseus"

 _ **Hey howdy ho guys this is SamTheKingOfHell and his irritating little sis, HuntressOfFlames, and this here is our ridiculously action packed story line we made up when we were tired, from a long ass car trip, as all crap. Hope you enjoy and to all those flamers, See you tonight honey ;)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**SamTheKingOfHell and HuntressOfFlames hold no ownership of the Percy Jackson Series or the Greek gods except maybe our insanity. On the positive note we own this story line and we say to those wanting to take it. "Piss Off". May this be recognized as a disclaimer Ya assholes. We would also like to recognize PercabethSkyewardClace13ore for her betaing our story. Also because we are good friends.**_

 _ **Also special shoutout to those that either favoured, followed or reviewed for this story and we will also be answering questions for the story left by reviews but by private message instead of adding it into the story**_

 _ **Followers**_

 _ **Arkyz66**_

 _ **HeyItzCarlz**_

 _ **JBeddoes**_

 _ **Nai0310**_

 _ **PixelUp**_

 _ **Velixare**_

 _ **Katie.**_

 _ **Reviewers**_

 _ **Roger9481**_

 _ **Favourites**_

 _ **ImmortalLuck27**_

 _ **JBeddoes**_

 _ **Nai0310**_

 _ **scouitman32**_

 _ **Katie.**_

 _ **Now continue reading. Also I would recommend listening to 'Canon in D' to understand…but- also because it's a good piece of music.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **24 hours earlier than the last chapter… Why? Because I said so.**_

A thundering of hooves and a cry of war echoed across the dark expanses of Tartarus. A voice, so evil that every monster, every hellish beast, every nightmare seemed so gentle and generous in comparison, cried out for the blood of a god. The blood of the god who escaped his grasp. The blood of Perseus.

Now go three hours before that to get to whoever the hell Perseus is.

A cheery whistling sound rebounded throughout the hallway of the identical colourless cell block. In a place full of death and pain there lay someone whistling to the tune of… dare I say it? Canon in D. He was bloody whistling to Canon in D. Son of a…

Back to the story.

A groan erupted from the mouths of those who had caught the bad side of the jackass named Zeus, as they all realized one thing.

Perseus was a fucking dick.

Now you may be wondering who the hell is Perseus?

Ask anyone and they'll tell you some cock-and-bull story about this random ass book series named Percy Jackson and something or otther.

But ask the right person and, well you get an entirely different story.

Let's start at the beginning.

In the beginning, there was darkness. Upon which Chaos and Order, not human beings but giant expanses of power, created everything.

Now many of you may be wondering:  
"This isn't a bloody joke, writer, where the hell is Perseus!" and the answer to that is… I don't know.

Let's continue.

After Chaos and Order did "stuff" they pooped out the Protogeni and they, in the interest of survival, went and uhhhh got "very friendly" with each other.

Thus, they birthed the Titans, the Cyclops, monsters and a bunch of other stuff that Chaos knows what.

But let's focus on the Titans.

Among the first generation of twelve Titans, the holding point of the Council were Mnemosyne, Tethys, Theia, Phoebe, Rhea, and Themis and the poor whipped sobs were Oceanus, Hyperion, Coeus, Kronos, Krios, and Iapetus.

The second generation of Titans consisted of Hyperion's children Helios, Selene, and Eos; Coeus' little buggers Lelantos, Leto, and Asteria; Iapetus' kids Atlas, Prometheus, Epimetheus, and Menoetius; Oceanus' adorable little girl Metis; and Crius' dick bags Astraeus, Pallas, and Perses.

Now we pay attention to Kronos as without him we don't have the "Elder" gods Such as Hestia (lovely lady, she is), Hades (nice guy but a bit on the depressing side), Posiedon (ridiculously optimistic and disgustingly idiotic), Demeter (a bit on the innocent side but still rather nice), Hera (snotty little brat) and last (and most definitely least) is Zeus (egotistical, cock-loving, jealous son of an inbred whore, etc, etc).

Now, this here is where it gets interesting. As this story wouldn't even be told if it wasn't for Zeus, for a lack of term, thinking with his cock, Perseus here would've still been alive, still had his wife and still had his daughter by his side. But no. Zeus, with his dick, saw Perseus's wife and out of jealousy, attempted to rape her. Now Zeus was close to violating her when Perseus burst in, with fire at his fingertips and anger in his eyes, shot Zeus point blank and kicked his pathetic ass back to Olympus.

The thing is the Greek Mythos state that Hestia is the eldest God, but sadly this is not true. Perseus, God of Power, of Time and Sassiness, was born on the day the Titans killed Ouranos. As nasty as that was, it didn't matter he was born.

Now time skip a couple of decades. Around then Hestia wasn't born but the Prophecy had been just called in. Kronos heard that stuff and he went, and I quote, "Hell no." He called in Perseus, saying it was a dire emergency, and Perseus, who loved his father, ran faster than the man your mother was cheating on your father with, because he cared.

Prophecy smophecy stuff happened and Perseus arrived happy and carefree at his father's feet. Kronos, with great sadness, informed Perseus of the prophecy and Perseus in shock horror cried out, "I swear on the Styx Father, that I shall never go against the Titans" and Kronos, knowing that it was the Styx and all, accepted the oath and Perseus got back to his wife.

Perseus loved his wife. He loved her black hair falling into careless curls down her shoulders as he chased her, he loved her tinkling laugh when he fell for her jokes and he loved her eyes, her beautiful emerald green eyes. Her eyes were as green as the ripest grass, the best colour of spring, the calmest ray of sunshine on pine leaves, and well, you get the point.

She was his strong point and HE was hers.

But this all changed after the Titanomachy. Zeus and the others had been released. They knew all about Perseus and how he refused to help them so they harboured resentment for him. Now Zeus, forever known as The Dick, was spying on Perseus and his wife, who was heavily pregnant at the time, and he, being a stupid pisshead, as per usual, fell in love with her. Zeus created some devious ass, all-crap plan to kill Perseus and steal his wife.

The next day, Perseus' wife walked through her garden when she met a tall individual, with sky blue eyes and a mop of very brown hair on his very pale face. She welcomed him to her house and asked about why he was there. He cried that he had seen some beautiful flowers and was just admiring them when he saw how ugly they became when she had walked in. (He wasn't going for lowkey charm, then.)

She blushed, but replied, stating that she was pregnant and happily married, and then she left. Zeus wasn't happy with that. No, he was not. Not at all.

 ** _Good Evening. Guys, this is SamTheKingOfHell and only me because Huntress, who has no regard for the word responsibilities, has given up on this story, Surprise surprise, now I have some changes thoughts I would like to ask upon you as in would you guys want everything unravelling at the end or during the story?_**

 ** _Should I continue with my path telling the history first then explaining why he was in jail?_**

 ** _Now bye guys sleep well and enjoy._**


	3. Chapter 2

Sup my readers this is SamTheKingOfHell and if you're reading this then I've come to alert you that this stories next chapter has been put on hold until my beta has betaed it. I have written the entire chapter but I'm just waiting for my awesome friend to make legible and actually readable. But enough about me you guys should check out my new idea about the prophecy thing. I'm writing it in the hopes that young and aspiring writers can get ideas out of it and make it their own. So they can take a prophecy and just write around it instead of spending alot of time thinking about one made specifically about their story which is what I can do if they pm me. but todaloo dear readers. Do not fear the next chapter should come out sometime this week.


End file.
